Bill s worst day ever
by bttfmjffan
Summary: A BTTF/BNTSG crossover slash. Pairing: Doc/Bill Nye the science guy. Rated M for sexual content. Please Review!


Back to the Future/Bill Nye the science guy crossover slash

Title: Bill´s worst day ever

Pairing: Doc/ Bill Nye the science guy

Rating: NC-17

Word count: 913 words

Doc Brown had since a month a new assistant: Bill Nye the science guy. He is a clever young man, much younger as Doc, but intelligent as his friend. For this reason Doc can´t him like.

Ago 3 days when he conduct a new experimet, Doc frighten him nearly to death, grabbed his wrists and slapped him in the face. Bill was so shocked that he ran away from the older scientist and leaved the house.

On the next day the ´science guy´didn´t came to Doc´s lab. And today he is standing beside Doc and must hear all the lies he said.

"Bill, what are you doing? This is all wrong, you are a stupid idiot."

Doc is mean to him. He slapped Bill every time when he make alleged mistakes, they´re not are wrong. But in reality, Doc was the stupid person. And today should be the worst day for Bill Nye.

***

It began on Monday morning at 9.00 A.M. in Doc´s lab. Bill was moreover searching together all items for his new experiment as the door flew up and Doc entered the room. His white hair was a mass and he looked very angry.

"Science guy, what are you doing here? I want an explanation for this."

"What?"

"Why are you still here? I will that you leave my lab immediately!"

"I don´t understand why…"

"Shut up. Don´t speak a word while I´m talking to you. Leave my lab."

"No!"

"Then you would be punished, Bill", Doc said and took a step closer to him. "I´ll give you one hour, if you´re then not leaving…", he hesitated a moment, …well, what should I do with you? I already know it, but… you´ll see." Doc looked at him with a very evil expression on his face. Then he turned around and went out the lab.

Bill gulped, staring at the door. ´Oh my god´, he thought ´should I go or stay here until 10.00 A.M?´

The watch on his wrist advertised 9.20. A.M. 40 minutes and he know it, because he wouldn´t go. His new experiment, an efficient model from a solar house is nearly finished. He must it just build together.

The time goes by. Bill was so deepen in his work that he didn´t hear the door is closing. And he didn´t hear the footsteps approach him.

"Bill!"

"Doc", he said and looked at his watch. "You´re ten minutes too early."

"I know", Doc said with a angry voice. "You´re fired!"

Bill looked at his finished solar house, then at the older scientist. "You know you´re losing a good assistant?"

Doc grabbed his arm. "I don´t care, essential you disapear, or…" He pressed his body against Bill, grasped his neck and kissed him furiously. Bill wanted to run away, but he can´t, Doc´s hands are too strong and he can´t escape.

Doc grabbed his bow-tie while he pushed his tongue into Bill´s mouth. "Why is he kissing me", the science guy thought ,"he still hate me."

He felt Doc´s hands touching his ass, then they moved between his legs. He opened Bill´s pants quickly, then undoing his own and pressing his hips aainst the younger scientist. Bill gasped. "What are you´ll doing with me?"

A evil grin appeared on Doc´s face. "I don´t say it, but you would like it." Just as Doc pulled his pants down his hips, Bill know what he would do to him: He would rape him.

Doc pushed him hard against the table, then bend his upper part of his body onto the slab and let his chest laying on Bill´s back.

"Doc! Go off of me or I´ll poison you with chemical substances", he said with a loud voice.

Doc laughed. "Never! Try to escape, you have no chance."

"I hate you!" Bill screamed. He feel Doc´s hips pressing forward, then a sharp pain as Doc entered him without preparation.

"Ouch, Doc… that hurts."

"It should, because you´re stupid."

Bill cringed as he thrusted fully into him, filling him. Suddenly, he felt something indescrible inside him and that was no pain, but a beautiful feeling. He moaned with pleasure and Doc´s fingers ran through Bill´s hair.

Now he know he had annoyed him and would to make it good. "Bill", he said with an apologized voice, "it´s all my fault that you must suffer, but it´s not the right moment. Oh god, Doc."

He felt Doc´s cock pressing against his prostate and make him shiver.

"Bill", Doc moaned his name, "you´re so tight."

Their moans become louder. The younger scietist fidget under him, laying his face onto the table. As he reached his orgasm, his whole body was cramped and with a last thrust from Doc, he groaned out his name. He feel hit liquid is flowing into him and Doc pulled slowly out of him.

"Doc", he whispered, turned around and kissed him passionately. Doc´s hands passed lightly over his back and moving further down. His fingers touched lightly his tight entrance.

"Bill, you´re bleeding a little."

"Don´t worry, I´m fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked as he pulled his pants up.

"Yes."

"Good. Is there something what I can do for you?"

Bill nodded. "Can you hug me?"

"Yes", he answered, throwing his arms around him.

He rested his face on Doc´s shoulder and closed his eyes. Bill was glad that Doc changed his opinion.

"Bill, you can stay here. Forever."

He gave Doc a long kiss as response.

THE END 


End file.
